TV SHOWS
UK Charity Thank Your Lucky Stars Top Of The Pops The White Room US 50's: Ed Sullivan Show (1948-1971) Jack Paar Tonight Show (1957-1962) American Bandstand (1952-1989) Oh Boy! (UK 1958-1959) Drumbeat (UK 1959) 60's Beat! Beat! Beat! 1966-69 Hootenanny (1963-1964) Shindig! (1964-1966) Hullabaloo (1965-1966) Teen Town (1965-1966) Beat Club (GER 1965-1972) The Clay Cole Show (1959-1968) Playboy After Dark (1969-1970) Drop-In (SWE 1963-1965) The Roger Miller Show (1966) Music Scene (1969-1970) Hollywood a Go Go Shivaree The Smothers Brothers Comedy Hour (1967-1969) Sump'n Else -- Dallas version of AB ('65-8) Upbeat (1964-1971) Where The Action Is (1965-1967) Ready Steady Go! (1961-1966) 70's The Johnny Cash Show (1969-1971) Don Kirschner's Rock Concert (1973-1981) Midnight Special (1972-1981) The Old Grey Whistle Test (UK 1971-1987) Musikladen (GER 1972-1984) Dick Cavett Show (1969-1975) Rockpalast (GER 1974-date) Saturday Night Live (1974-date) Soul Train (1971-2006) 80's Austin City Limits (1976-date) Fridays (1980-82) - ABC's version of Saturday Night Live. IRS Presents the Cutting Edge (1983-1987) Late Night with David Letterman (1982-1993) Solid Gold 1980-1988 The Tube 90's MTV Unplugged (1989-date) Later...With Jools Holland (UK 1992-date) Motown Live (1998-1999) Reverb (1997-2001) Late Show with David Letterman (1993-2015) (London Studios) Sessions At West 54th 2000's Live from Abbey Road (UK 2007-2011) Jimmy Kimmel Live (2003-date) 2010's Daryl's House Live from the Artist's Den (2009-date) Spectacle UK --- The Late Show - included segments from various bands and artists, along with discussion and features on other aspects of 'the arts'. This led to a separate show which followed it in the nightly schedule; Later than the Late Show, which became; Later... which became Later... with Jools Holland (BBC Television Centre)) Night Music - concert style presentation of 45mins or so In Concert - concert-style presentation of 30mins Pop Gold (compilation show from UK-based shows of the 60s, 70s, 80s) Sounds of the 60s Sounds of the 70s - compilations of UK-based shows of the eras mentioned Gas Tank Lift Off with Aysha Old Grey Whistle Test Supersonic Rock Goes to College - live presentation from various colleges and universities Sight and Sound In Concert - TV and radio simulcast presentation of one hour - sometimes one band, sometimes two Live in London The Roxy Razzmatazz Revolver Riverside Something Else Don't Forget Your Toothbrush (London & Teddington Studios) The Word (Teddington Studios) The White Room TFI Friday Hotel Babylon Meltdown Bedrock South Bank Show Arena How Late It Is Big World Cafe Rock Steady So It Goes Friday at The Dome Chat and news-style shows which included live segments; Parkinson ITV (London Studios) Wogan Russell Harty Tonight with Jonathan Ross (The Greenwood Theatre) The Last Resort (Capital Studios) Friday Night with Jonathan Ross (BBC Television Centre) Danny Baker After All (BBC Television Centre) Saturday Zoo (London Studios) Clive Anderson Talks Back (London Studios) Jack Docherty Nationwide Various Regional Shows The Big Breakfast and other Breakfast Shows In the 60's in the UK solo artists often had their own TV series, and all featured guest star musicians. They often popped up on each others programme as well. Dusy Springfield Cilla Black Lulu Sandy Shaw... Europe ------ Beat Club Musik Laden Ohne Filter Rockpalast Rock of the 70s Nach 9 Jazz Casual Various recurring festivals - Montreux, etc Rocklife Rockpop USA --- Letterman, Leno, Arsenio Hall, Johnny Carson, other chat shows Saturday Night Live Live On Stage MTV Unplugged Much Music (Canada or US?) Midnight Special Coast to Coast Playboy 'After Dark' Don Kirshner Rock Concert Austin City Limits